Into the Dark
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Vampires have always been the stuff of legends, believed to be just a myth. Kagami Taiga definitely didn't expect for his life to take a turn for the unexpected when he came answering a call recruitment drive for a cook at the Seirin Café, and got himself involved with the war between the vampires and the hunters. Vampire!GoM. Fem!Kuroko/Ogiwara


_**Summary:**_

_Vampires have always been the stuff of legends, believed to be just a myth. Kagami Taiga definitely didn't expect for his life to take a turn for the unexpected when he came answering a call recruitment drive for a cook at the Seirin Café, and got himself involved with the war between the vampires and the hunters. Vampire!GoM. Fem!Kuroko/Ogiwara_

I probably really shouldn't start another new story so soon, but my mind is saying one thing and my fingers another! I _try _to update my stories regularly, but I am still a final year student in college, with assignments and projects to take care of, and I have other things on my plate asides writing.

I originally had this idea for an original novel that I'm planning to write, but I decide to use it for a fanfiction instead and maybe get the experience from writing on FF before I attempt using it for a vampire fantasy novel that I've been meaning to write for some time now.

**Pairings: **Shigehiro/Tamaki.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: The Night**

_For a long time, vampires or __**vampyres**__ were believed to be nothing more than mere myths – just something out of a storybook, being the stuff of legends or horror stories used to scare small children into staying at home after dark._

_The first vampire had existed over thousands of years ago after all, and since then, the countless vampire wars have all but wiped them all out. And the vampires' wars with their mortal enemies – the Children of the Moon, the werewolves, didn't help any matters either. After over four hundred years of neither species showing themselves, any tale or even legend of their kind became just that – mere legends._

_That is until the Children of the Moon started showing up out of nowhere once more during the early 18__th__ century, and started terrorising the humans. With their mortal enemies showing themselves out in the open once more, whatever vampires there are decided to come out of hiding, and once more, a war amongst the Night started._

_But the long passages of time has the ability to make both species evolve in powers and abilities and even in nature – entirely different from the original Night Lorde and the Children of the Moon._

_The werewolves can now transform even without the aid of a full moon. Once night falls, what one assumes to be a harmless human can then transform into a horrifying beast that preys on any nearby unsuspecting human. As for the vampires, the lords of the night… The vampiric gene started showing up in certain humans, thus awakening them as vampires. And with how long that vampires have been mingling with humans, it is of no surprise if certain humans have vampire genes in their blood._

_Certain vampires have that ability to identify and 'awaken' those with the vampire gene. Henceforth, those vampires became known as 'Trackers' – the ones who find and identify those of their own kind, and take them into custody – taking them into the House of Night, teaching them their ways, and teaching them to control their abilities._

_The Hunter Association also came into existence sometime after the werewolves and vampires revealed themselves. Consisting of humans who'd trained themselves to fight and kill werewolves and rogue vampires, being there to defend humans who are defenceless against the creatures of the night, they share a love-hate relationship with the Vampire High Council, also known as the Generation of Miracles or Miracles for short._

_Made up of seven noble vampires, they keep the vampire race in line and made sure that they do not break any of their laws and co-exist peacefully with the humans in the land. Just like how most vampires tend to hide their true natures from the humans, never revealing themselves as vampires unless absolutely necessary, even the Hunter Association has no idea who the seven ruling members of the Vampire High Council, the Miracles are._

_But amongst the few laws that vampire society has, the one absolute law that they have is that no vampire is to feed from an unwilling human, and they must not share their own blood with a human. _

_It is their most absolute law. One that no vampire must break._

_Any vampire that breaks that law will be branded as a Sinner and be hunted down by the rest of the vampire race for all eternity._

**XXXXXX**

In a deserted town that seems to have seen better days, the signage of the town's name is barely legible, with only the words 'Mon' visible. It is certain that probably, 'Mon' is probably once part of the town's name.

The town itself looks almost abandoned, with broken and destroyed houses and fields, with scorched and barren roads and lands. Even the trees and grass in the town were charred black.

By the remains of what must be once a large mansion, but is now nothing more than a withered husk of a house, three figures could be seen standing by it. The two males of the group were tall and handsome, with their features contrasting greatly with each other.

One is a handsome man who looks almost to be some sort of model with sun-kissed golden hair and golden-brown eyes, with a silver earring in his left ear. He is wearing a white collared shirt with a long dark brown coat worn over it, with black trousers and boots. The other male was tanned with short dark blue hair, wearing clothes in a similar fashion to the first male, only in dark blue, and albeit in a much more untidy fashion.

The only female of the group is petite and tiny as compared to the two tall males, with the two men almost dwarfing her by a head and a half. She had teal blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders, with eyes almost the same shade as her hair. She is dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket worn over it, and black pants with boots that reaches to her calves, with black fingerless gloves worn on her hands. A dark green bag was also hoisted on her back, and she is currently kneeling down by the charred remains of the mansion, pressing a hand against the ground.

Finally, the female turned her head to face her two companions and shook her head silently, not saying a word. The blonde sighed. "No good here either, huh?" he mused, a worried frown on his face.

The other male had fished out his phone and dialled a number. "It's me," he spoke crisply into it. "No good here either. Looks like they've managed to escape before we even got here. _Again." _He frowned as he listened to whatever the person on the other end of the line has to say. "The Hunter Association, huh? You think that they might know what is going on?"

"From what I know, they're having some problems of their own with the werewolves." The blonde interrupted.

"I don't think that they're involved. But they _might_ know something that we don't." The teal haired female of the trio told them, her eyes flickering from one face to another.

"Right. We'll check it out." The tanned male told the person on the other end of the line before hanging up.

Silence fell briefly for several moments as the three exchanged looks. The only female of the trio then sighed and looked up into the sky. "Where could he be?" she whispered, fingering the black leather bracelet around her left wrist.

The two males with her exchanged worried looks, not knowing just what to say. Finally, the tanned male placed one hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Knowing that guy, he'll be just fine," he told her comfortingly. "He's not dead. All of us know that as much." The girl nodded slowly, not looking much convinced. "We'll find him. We'll definitely find him." He said with much conviction.

The girl nodded slowly. "…Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

The Aida Café is strangely empty and silent that day, being devoid of customers for the first time in history ever since their opening. In fact, the only people present in the café are the employees of the café who also coincidentally happens to be members of the Hunter Association.

Like with virtually every town and village on the map, the town of Seirin had their own branch of the Hunter Association, with the hunters belonging to that branch holding the job of protecting the town from any werewolf or even vampire attacks.

And said headquarters of the after mentioned branch runs a front as the Aida Café, a pretty popular café that is a popular hangout for the high school students. And it is in said café where one could find the members of the Seirin branch of the Hunter Association.

Eight heads crowded around a copy of that day's newspaper, with the headlines being 'Another Destroyed Town', with a rather grisly photo beneath it. Finally, Hyuuga Junpei sighed and looked around at the others. "This is the fifth one this month alone," he said wearily. "We're going to have to do something."

"The Association hasn't said anything about it, but it will only be a matter of time before an investigation will be called in." Izuki noted. "It doesn't seem like the work of the weres. So probably…" He trailed off slowly.

"The vamps then?" Koganei frowned. "But it doesn't seem like them. As a rule, the vampires don't really involve themselves with the humans. It gives them less trouble that way."

And it is true. The vampires had an unspoken agreement with the Hunter Association. Whatever problems that they have with the vampires, the Vampire High Council will take care of it. As long as the humans stay out of their affairs, they'll leave them alone.

"Probably rogues then." Hyuuga stated. "And from what I'd heard, the Vampire High Council seems to be pretty concerned as well."

"My contacts state that the vampires all seemed to be buzzing about something." Kiyoshi Teppei added. _"Something_ has them all extremely high strung. And apparently, for the first time in _decades,_ the Generation of Miracles have decided to interfere in whatever has the entire vampire race all up in arms."

"The vampire High Council? The seven ruling vampires?" Koganei spluttered. "You've got to be joking."

"Not this time."

There was a tinkle of the bell as the door to the Aida Café swung opened, and the café's manager as well as the leader of the Seirin branch of the Hunter Association, Aida Riko, stepped in, holding an envelope in her hand and also wearing a grim expression on her face.

"What's up?" Hyuuga asked with concern. "You looked as if you're marching off to war."

"This came from HQ this morning." Riko told Hyuuga grimly as she approached him, holding up the envelope that had the insignia of the Hunter Association on it. "My guess is on the recent wipe-outs of entire towns."

Kiyoshi was about to open his mouth to say something when the door to the café swung opened once more, and a petite teal haired girl stepped in, dressed in the high school uniform of Seirin High School, the local high school.

Riko smiled at the girl, recognising the freshman who attends the same high school that all of them attends. "Hi Kuroko-chan," she greeted. "It's rare to see you here so early."

Kuroko only nodded her head silently as she slipped into her usual seat at the counter. "I'll have my usual," she said quietly to Mitobe who only smiled and nodded, busying himself with the order.

"By the way, Hyuuga-kun, did anyone call to fill in the post for the cook?" Riko asked, turning towards Hyuuga, dropping all conversation about the Hunter Association. After all, to the majority of citizens in the town of Seirin, the Aida Café is just a normal café.

"Nope. Not yet." Hyuuga shook his head. "And with the recent state of unrest of late, I'm not surprised." He added.

The door to the Aida Café swung opened once more, and a tall redhead with split eyebrows stepped in, holding a flyer of sorts in his hand, wearing an uncertain look on his face. "Erm… I'm here to enquire about this?" he said almost unsurely, showing the large group the colourful flyer that he is holding that seems to be a call recruitment drive for a cook.

"Ah! Yes!" Riko beamed brightly at the redhead. "You're the new transfer student at school, aren't you?" She asked, recognising the tall redhead, since he had been the talk of their high school all week. "Kagami…Taiga, I think?"

"Y-Yes!" Kagami struggled with his words.

"Well, I'm sorry for this, since you've came all this way, but do you think that you could wait for a few moments whilst we handle some stuff?" Hyuuga asked. "We'll be right back to answer any questions and enquiries you might have about the job."

"Ah… S-Sure." Kagami nodded his head so quickly that Riko is almost afraid for a second that he will break his neck.

"Great. Mitobe-kun will get you a cup of coffee whilst you wait." Riko beamed before she then turned and walked towards the back of the café, entering a place that seems almost like the office, being followed by the rest of the employees except for the usual silent Mitobe who served Kagami a cup of coffee with a smile, and the three waiters – Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara.

"What did the Association say?" Hyuuga asked the moment that Tsuchida had closed the door of the office behind them, just so that Kagami and Kuroko couldn't hear their conversation.

Riko had opened the letter and read it quickly before looking around. "The situation is getting out of hand, and the Association has issued the same letter to every single branch. There is a call for a full investigation into the case of the recent destroyed towns. The Association thinks that it might be rogue vampires at work. Considering the fact that most of the time, the vampires don't do something that will draw attention to them, I am half inclined to agree with them."

"Rogues, huh?" Hyuuga had a frown on his face. "If Teppei is right, and the Miracles are on the move as well, then they're probably right."

"Does this mean that the vampires are getting ready for another war?" Izuki frowned, not liking the thought of it. After all, every single time a vampire war broke out, it is never pretty for both the humans and the vampires.

"Who knows?" Riko sighed.

At the main area of the café, Kuroko sighed before she got up, pushing a wad of bills towards Mitobe to pay for her coffee. She then nodded silently to Mitobe and a surprised Kagami before turning to leave the café.

'_So they don't know anything either.'_ Kuroko thought to herself, glancing over her shoulder as she turned to leave the Aida Café.

If either Kagami or Mitobe had been looking at the teal haired girl, they would have noticed that her sky blue eyes had glowed red slightly, or even that the chain that she had been wearing around her neck had slipped out from beneath her uniform, revealing a pendant of the moon and sun – the very symbol of the ruling council of vampire society, the _Generation of Miracles._

**XXXXXX**

Cold blue eyes eyed the lifeless dead bodies around her, standing in the dark streets at night, with the only lights visible being the street lamps surrounding her. Even as she watched, the bodies slowly dissolved into dust.

The female narrowed her eyes slowly even as she placed her gun back into the holster by her side. _'They are…'_ Her mind ran over the brief and short 'battle' that she had earlier. _'They're __**his**__ men. And if they're attacking me…' _She frowned. _'This isn't good.'_

"Looks like we're a little late," said a familiar cheerful voice, and the teal haired girl glanced over her shoulder only to see the six main hunters of the Seirin branch, along with their leader and trainer standing behind her, all geared in their hunter gear and armed to the teeth.

"Sorry, but they attacked me. I was just defending myself." The girl said emotionlessly.

Kiyoshi Teppei smiled even as his co-workers have the expressions of fishes on their faces, not seeming surprised or even shocked at the sight of the girl standing in front of them, dressed in the wear that the _Generation of Miracles,_ the Vampire Ruling High Council were known to wear whenever they go out into the open.

"Well, I'll be!" Kiyoshi said cheerfully. "I never thought that I'd ever see the day when a vampire hunts their own kind. Especially not for a noble vampire of your status." He continued smiling, eyeing the moon and sun pendant that the teal haired girl wore on a choker around her neck, just vaguely visible because of the low lighting in the area. "Kuroko Tamaki, the Moon Miracle. A member of the vampire High Council, the ruling vampires. A member of the _Generation of Miracles."_

* * *

_A/N: And finished with the first part! I realise that it might be a tad bit confusing, but for those who'd followed my other stories, you will know that I like taking things slowly, and that everything will be explained in future chapters._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
